Anzu don't take my man!
by Fairytalenever
Summary: Jolene" by Dolly parton. Yugi plays guitar for Yami.


_Discalimer: I don't own anything but this weird-ass mind on mine._

Yugi watches as Anzu flirts with Yami on the dance floor. The worst part was, Yami was flirting back! Ugh. Just because that woman was wearing a micro, micro, micro mini skirt with a top that barely covers her chest, doesn't mean that she was so stylish and sexy.

Yugi sighed and looked away to sip his soda. Well, Yami is and belives himself to be hot, sexy, handsome, and something out of a fangirl or boy's dreams. And Yugi had a crush on him. Not because he wanted his body.

Because, Yami has been his best friend, his guardian, his partner of the heart. He was kind, brave, confident, and...

Oh, look who comes to mingle.

Anzu walks up to Yugi, smiles, and sits down. She takes his cola and starts to drink. " Why do I drive you and Yami to these things if your gonna steal the one thing occupying my time?" She smiles that flirty smile. She points. He looks that direction to see his mo hitori no boku glaring at him jelously.

" Yami is the hottest thing I've ever seen! Except for me, of course." Yugi rolls his eyes. " I'm gonna date him, and he's gonna marry me, and his gorgeous body will be mine." Yugi raises an eyebrow.

" So you want him because he's a gorgeous hunk?" Yugi asks. She nods. " Anything else? Like because he's a good friend, a good DDR dancer, a champion?"

" Well, those too, but if I'm gonna become a famous dancer, I need a hot guy as a picture husband!" She squeeled daydreaming. Yugi frowned.

" So, you want someone who will look good at a photo shoot?"

" Yep!"

" ... Ok, that's the dumbest idea I've heard since the cookie incident." Oh yes. The cookie incident.

When Yugi and Anzu were in first grade, they were hungry while doing homework. Anzu smiles and says, " If we don't do our homework, then your mom will have to give us a cookie to make us do it." So they stopped doing their homework.

Not only did they have to wait till dinner, but they turned in their homework unfinished and got F's on them.

" Well, this plan is full proof." She says adjusting her bust. Yugi stirs his soda not really listening. He hears Yami growl. Yami stomps over, and asks Anzu to dance. " Of course!" She exclaimes, winking at Yugi.

Yugi is now sitting at a table, alone, with a contaminated drink. Can you think of a better friday night!?

I can.

About 5,000 scenarios.

An hour later, Yugi drives back Anzu and Yami. Yami glancing nervously at Anzu, Anzu humming to the music, and Yugi trying to consentraite on the road.

As soon as they arrived at her house, Anzu blows Yami a quick kiss then leaves, winking at Yugi. Yami sighs dreamily. " Yami, if you were a girl, I'd call you a fangirl." Yugi says backing the car up to the road leading to the gameshop.

" Of course I'm not having those freaky fangirl crushes. It's true love. We were in love in Egypt too!" Yami exclaimes sitting up strait. Yugi rolls his eyes and parks into the gameshop driveway.

" Whatever, if you like her so much, just ask her out. Watch where her eyes are." Yugi warned unlocking the door, letting the boys in.

" You're right Aibou! I'll ask her tomorrow at school!" Yugi sighes. He was going to do it. Damn. " I need some sleep. Goodnight Aibou." Yami says patting his head, and blowing a kiss in the Anzu picture's direction.

Yugi sighes as he hears Yami's door close. He reaches under the couch to reveal a guitar. He taught himself to play in his spare time. It was a good calmer. He plucks a few strings quietly, as to not disturb Yami. The two boys were the only ones in the house since Yugi's grandpa was in Egypt.

He plays a tune he made up and begins to sing quietly.

_Anzu, Anzu, Anzu, Anzu,_

_I'm begging of you please don't take my man._

_Anzu, Anzu, Anzu, Anzu_

_Please don't take him just because you can._

He sighes looking at her picture. The one she and Yami took at thier date that YUGI set up. He wished that he didn't do that.

_Your beauty is beyond campare_

_With flowing locks of dark brown hair _

_With ivory skin, and eyes of saphire blue_

_Your smile is like a breath of spring _

_Your voice is soft like summer rain_

_And I cannot compete with you, Anzu_

He sighes. He was a guy, and he was plain looking. With weird hair! Sure Yami has the same hair and still looks gorgeous, but his hair was detailed to be hot!

His just made him look shorter. He sighed. And his voice sounded like a twelve year old boy, that or a sixteen year old girl! He turns to face the stairs to Yami's room.

_He talks about you in his sleep_

_There's nothing I can do to keep _

_From crying when he calls your name, Anzu_

He faces the picture again.

_And I can easily understand_

_How you could easily take my man_

_But you don't know what he means to me, Anzu_

He plays a little louder, believing that Yami was fast asleep now. ' Probably dreaming of a life with _her._

_Anzu, Anzu, Anzu, Anzu_

_I'm begging of you please don't take my man. _

_Anzu, Anzu, Anzu, Anzu_

_Please don't take him just because you can_

He starts to reconsider Yami. I mean, he was obviously in love with Anzu, but she just wanted his body. But, his heart ached at the thought of losing him. He finally made a decision.

_You could have your choice of men_

_But I could never love again_

_He's the only one for me, Anzu_

He remembers her cruel words, ' _**but if I'm gonna become a famous dancer, I need a hot guy as a picture husband! **_' He couldn't believe that she was that... that... confident.

_I had to have that talk with you _

_My happiness depends on you_

_And whatever you decide to do, Anzu_

He plays louder. ' Wow, he must be having a wet dream or something, if he could sleep through this!' He was jealous. Only Anzu had this effect with Yami.

_Anzu, Anzu, Anzu, Anzu_

_I'm begging of you please don't take my man_

_Anzu, Anzu, Anzu, Anzu_

_Please don't take him just because you can._

_Anzu, Anzu..._

After the last note is played, he hears clapping. He turns to face Yami. Leaning against the staircase wall. Yugi blushes. He was heard! Smirking, Yami walks up to Yugi, and leans down. " _Your man_?" Yugi's face + 3 shades of red.

" _You could never love again_?" Yugi + 6 more shades of red.

" _The only one for me_?" Yugi + 37 more shades of red. He didn't realize how close Yami's face had gotten, till their lips met. Yugi was shocked. But he soon relaxed and kissed back. Carefully, he sets down his guitar and wrapps his arms around Yami's neck, Yami's wrapping around his waist.

Suddenly, Yugi realizes something. He pulls away from the kiss. " Hey! What about Anzu!" Yami smirks and kisses him again.

"She wasn't my real queen. You know, Yugi, you should take care of hiding your dreams, memories, and past lives more. "

" But, I'm not a girl!"

" Not in this time era. In the past you were." Yugi blushes. Yami smirks and pulls him closer. " Just for the record, I liked you first. Anzu was my third choice for a lover." And they kiss again.

Once they pull away, Yugi asks, " Hey, who was your second choice?"

" ... Sadly, Kaiba." Yugi and Yami laugh.

_Reveiw if interested._


End file.
